Usuario discusión:Ivancillo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Guía de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Angela (Discusión) 19:12, enero 4, 2010 IMPORTANTE: Nueva dirección para el wiki Como el usuario activo que sos, es mi responsabilidad que he contacato a un ayudante de wikia center, para que este nos ayude a revivir la wikia. Entonces el propone que creemos nuevos administradores de la web. Para esto queremos saber a quienes propones. Tu ayuda es sumamente importante. Respondeme en mi pagina de discusión. Att:Link oscuro 04:33 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Si, el problema es que no has hecho muchas contribuciones, por lo tanto los usuarios solo están prefiriendo a los usuarios con más aportes. Link oscuro 20:01 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Am.. No lo se... Me gustaría que arriba saliera La imagen de Link peleando con Ganondorf... No se si se pueda, pero en wikidex pusieron una especie de villa con unos pokemons. Y el color... aun no lo tengo definido, Pero debería ser una nueva combinación más llamativa (Azul brillante con negro, por ejemplo). Bueno... si quieres haz el diseño, me lo mostrais y yo os digo que tal está. Gracias por tu ayuda. Att: Link oscuro 20:51 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Me dedicaré a buscarla. Cuando la suba te dejaré un Link con la Imagen. Link oscuro 20:56 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Naah... otro.. no me gusta mucho. Link oscuro 21:10 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Demasiado Simple, por que no pruebas verde claro con Azul? Por cierto aquí están las Fotos. Me gusta más la ultima. Att: Link oscuro 21:26 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Como que la imagen quedo un poco grande y am... si puedes las letras ponlas en dorado y más bonitas (por el color del trifoce) y si no se puede no pongas. Los colores pensaba en algun verde (claro/oscuro) con negro o un azul. Link oscuro 22:27 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ivan ya se que zelda wiki existe jajajaja hapasado algo gracioso bueno luego te lo cuento a y pasame el system que cuando me lo descargao no me va asique conectate al messenger y pasamelo Plantilla Me puedes ayudar para crear una plantilla para el Proyecto Islas. Se trata de hacer una plantilla en la que pongamos La imagen, la raza que habita en esa isla y algo más que ahora no se me ocurre. Saludos. --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:38 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Colores de la Wiki Por cierto, cuando cambiaremos de color la Wiki?--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:42 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Es que estamos revisando la posibilidad de poner la imagen 2. De todas maneras tranquilo te mantendré informado de todo. PD: Me gustaría que me enzeñarás a usar las plantillas por que no soy muy bueno con su formato. Link oscuro 20:01 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Problemilla Pues mira, he hecho lo que me dijistes y al final me salió esto en vez de la imagen que pusiste de ejemplo para el MediaWiki. Así me quedó.thumb|Así me quedó después de poner los codigos de MediaWiki. Color Blanco Oye tu podrias cambiar el color blanco del menu? como que no queda... por sierto, quiero ver si me puedes crear una plantilla para un proyecto. Despues subiré y te muestro la imagen. Link oscuro 18:50 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Tengo que dejar lo que está puesto ahora en MediaWiki o lo sustituyo por el código que me dijiste? --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 15:49 9 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedes poner la imagen de cabecera? --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:52 9 feb 2010 (UTC) :Supongo que la 2.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 14:21 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Color e imagen Antes que nada, felicitarte por la web que indica a los nuevos usuarios el trabajo de los administradores, me gusto mucho. Luego, el color del logo de "The Legend of the Zelda Wiki" tambien podría ir en verde claro, ya que en blanco no combina y, por ultimo, hoy se cerraban las votaciones.. creo... Que imagen ganó? Link oscuro 23:29 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Plantilla rightOye ivancillo tu podrías crearme una plantilla para un proyecto que quiero hacer..? La imagen es esta (creada por mí originalmente para el proyecto en cuestión) y que diga lo mismo que los otros Proyectos con la diferencia que este es Proyecto Canciones. Te lo agradecería mucho Link oscuro 15:47 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: En un comienzo a mi tampoco se me escuchaban, pero despues si. Si quieres saber cuales son veelas en mis contribuciones. Link oscuro 19:07 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Am.. pero le falta una plantilla para los Miembros. Link oscuro PD: Revise las canciones. La canción de curación y de tormentas no se me escuchan con mozilla firefox pero si con Google Chrome. 19:55 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Quieres ser administrador? Lo pensare con los otros. Link oscuro 15:14 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Fin del spoiler Sabes como se llama la plantilla que indica que los spoilers terminan? -- . 18:33 17 feb 2010 (UTC) oye ya no usaremos en esta wikia la imagen de votaciones aqui estoy iso una mejor esa quisieramos que pusieras y como vas en mi wikia de paper mario Carlos.nintendo 17:46 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Cabecera Tenemos la cabecera para la wiki. Revisala en mi pagina de discusión o haciendo clic aquí. Espero que no sea molestia pedirte que la pongas. Por cierto, la imagen de the legend of zelda wikia (arriba de nuestra tabla de contenidos) puedes cambiar ese fondo blanco al mismo verde que tiene la tabla? Link oscuro 15:28 24 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Podría ser buena idea, solo que el link está roto. Habla con Link oscuro porque él tiene la guía más completa por ahora.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:32 25 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡¡GUAU!!, los de la WikiDex trabajan mucho. Si está muy bien la idea. --Que la Triferza te acompañe. 20:45 25 feb 2010 (UTC)